Wake Me Up
by LoveWinterLotus
Summary: 5YL Majority of summary inside. The pasts of many characters are hidden, so what happens when some unresolved issues rise up? Gokudera, Lambo, the Arcobaleno, Fran, Xanxus, and Hibari, just to name a few, have a few mysteries surrounding their pasts that no one bothered to clarify. Here's what my disturbed little mind came up with.
1. Information

Ren: Okay guys, here's the information, pairings, ect. that I promised!

* * *

Time: Five years after the Arcobaleno Curse

Place: Skips around between mainly Italy and Japan, but starts in America for the official Inheritance Cermony.

Note: I, for the most part, don't talk about Chrome, and Levi dies. VERY early on. Sorry any Levi lovers! 8P

You may notice that there are numerous mentions of child abuse (which was unintentional). Maybe it's because I went through it?... But, anyway, please don't yell at me for that. Seriously, I didn't really plan that out.

Also, I like uke!Arcobaleno, uke!Xanxus (spawned from the fem!Xanxus fics/ wanting to see Xanxus be all PMSing mode), and Byakuran is so uke for Gamma, so deal with it.

Pairings:

8059

6918

Established!2700

Eventual!LR

Eventual!Oc Skull

Eventual!Oc Kuronero (Yes, it's Kuronero, not Colonello, there are no L's in Japanese, people!)

Eventual!Oc Verde

Eventual!Oc Fon

57100

Married!Shamal Bianchi

OcOc

SX

B26

Lussuria33

K96 (Mentioned)

JulieAdelheid (Implied)

Eventual!Fuuta I-pin


	2. First Confrontation

Ren: Moving on, here's chapter one!

Gokudera: *Reads Info Chap* Wait, what do all of these numbers mean, woman?! *Gasps* Are they code for how you're going to kill the Jyuudaime?! *Gets out dynamite*

Ren: *Sweatdrops* No, Hayato, they are just pairings that I ship.

Gokudera: The hell does that mean?! And who the hell gave you permission to call me Hayato?!

* * *

"Tsuna, would it be okay if I went outside for a bit?" Gokudera asked the taller male (after much persuasion, and a direct order, Gokudera had finally started calling Tsuna by his first name). Over the past five years, pretty much everyone had gone through a few growth spurts, but Gokudera, Hibari, and Enma had all managed to end up shorter than most of the others. Well, Ryohei was about an inch or so shorter compared to Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Mukuro, but he was still taller (it really pissed off Gokudera; the other two didn't seem to care).

"Of course, Hayato!" The brunette replied. Tsuna then quickly turned his attention back to the conversation going on between Enma, Gamma, Uni, and Byakuran. Sighing in relief, the silverette began walking towards the balcony. It was a warm summer night, and it was much to stuffy, considering how many people were around, to be inside. That was especially true for the rather antisocial Storm Guardian.

Finally, after ten minutes of struggling, Gokudera managed to force his way through the crowd. No one else was outside, since everyone attending the party had come to get a glimpse of the Vongola Decimo/ Neo Vongola Primo. Gokudera sighed, glad to be away from the crowd. _Damn, that sounded just like that bastard Hibari!_, The silverette thought to himself.

_Speaking of which, where the hell is he? _Gokudera suddenly realized that he hadn't seen the Foundation leader after the party had begun. Three hours ago. _And where is Mukuro?_ If the silverette remembered correctly, he had disappeared about two hours ago, right after asking the Jyuudai- Tsuna if he knew where Hibari was. Gokudera pouted, having concluded that they were both long gone.

_He promised to stay the whole time, that stubborn bastard! _

After several missions together (and Reborn forcing them to do random activities, like shopping, together), Gokudera and Hibari had become (kinda) friends (which was likely Reborn's intention). The foundation for their friendship had been a mutual hatred for their 'parents'. Gokudera had been the first, and only, person to learn that Hibari's parents had abandoned him on the streets of Namimori when he was five (not before scarring the skylark mentally and physically). Hibari, in turn, was the only one who knew that Gokudera's father and step-mother had abused him (the maids didn't count, in Gokudera's opinion).

Gokudera sighed, and decided that it was time to return to his boss's side. That is, of course, until a unwelcomingly familiar voice alerted him to the presence behind him.

"Hayato, what are you doing here?!" The silverette tensed, frightened by the speaker. But, really, what sane person won't be afraid of the man that caused every ounce of pain and misery in their life?

In an attempt to hide his fear, Gokudera snarled, "I think that _I'm _the one who should be asking that question, _Father._"

* * *

Lambo, now a ten-year-old, surveyed his surroundings with a bored expression. Over the years, the Thunder Guardian had lost the afro, cow suit, crybaby personality, and weakness. Now, he was a respected pre-teen that was on par with the Arcobaleno (the other Guardians had long since surpassed them). Because of this, Lambo had made it his self-appointed duty to be Reborn's bodyguard.

It was boring.

No one was stupid enough to challenge the world's greatest hitman (despite being weaker than the Guardians, the Arcobaleno were still very strong).

Even though there were a few idiots that tried, they were all extremely weak. Lambo took most of them out in five seconds flat.

As previously mentioned, it was boring. So, Lambo, deciding that the six-year-old hitman was safe enough to be left alone for a few minutes, wandered off in the direction of the buffet. As he neared the mountain of food, Lambo noticed Gokudera step out onto the balconey, disappearing from view. He also saw a middle-aged man trailing the graceful, effeminate silver-haired man.

_That dude looks like a perv. _Was Lambo's first thought. _Should I make sure that Stupidera is safe? Nah, he can take care of his own ass. _With a shrug, Lambo began inspecting the dishes on the buffet.

Just as Lambo was about to reach for a slice of (very fancy and expensive) pizza, a crash erupted from somewhere behind him.

"What are you doing, stupid cow? Now isn't the best time to be eating." Reborn growled, appearing abruptly (as he is know to do) on Lambo's left. Relieved at the sight of the hitman, Lambo merely spun around, attempting to pinpoint the cause of the crash.

Lambo's electric green eyes locked onto the source of the noise. Tsuna, standing protectively in front of Enma, had a hold on a bald man in his thirties or forties. A nearby cocktail waitress had dropped the tray (and the five glasses it was holding) she was carrying in suprise, which had resulted in the crash.

Then, Lambo decided to take a closer look at the man that had apparently been threatening Enma. His heart seemed to stop for a second when he saw just who the man was.

"P-Papa?"


End file.
